Le Loup danse avec le Lion
by AvadArkham
Summary: Et si Lord Eddard Stark n'avait pas eu la tête coupée ? Et si Joffrey l'avait laissé vivre ? Le destin de Westeros changerait complètement, les alliances ne seraient plus les mêmes, l'histoire ne serait plus la même.
1. Chapitre 1 - Les têtes ne tombent plus

Pour cette fanfiction, j'utilise le même mode d'écriture que G.R.R Martin, les points de vus de plusieurs personnages sont donc utilisés.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à G.R.R Martin et à sa saga Game of thrones

 **Chapitre 1 - Les têtes ne tombent plus**

 ** _Eddard_**

« Ser Illyn Payne, coupez lui la tête » Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête d'Eddard avec fracas, c'était la fin, comment sa famille allait-elle survivre _? Sansa et Arya sont toujours à Port-Réal, que va-t-elle leur arriver ? Et ma chère Catelyn, je ne peux la laisser seule._ Ned ne percevait presque plus les cris de la foule juste devant lui. Mais rien ne se passait, il tourna alors la tête en direction du roi et le vit entouré de la plupart de ses conseillers et de la reine Cersei. _Que se passait-il ?_ Il pouvait même voir Sansa à genoux, devant Joffrey. Elle pleurait, la pauvre enfant avait les yeux rougis, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour sauver son père. _Malheureusement il n'y a plus rien à sauver ma chérie…_ Soudain, le Joffrey leva son bras en tendant sa paume vers la foule pour la faire taire. Il s'avança au bord de l'estrade et arriva au même niveau qu'Eddard. Il commença alors son discours : « Ma mère, la reine régente, m'a demandé d'épargner Lord Eddard Stark ! Ce traitre ! Comment ose-t-elle ? De plus, ma chère Sansa, ma bien aimée, me demande elle aussi de l'épargner ! Que dois-je faire ? Evidemment ! Je dois me montrer fort, inflexible. Ser Payne votre épée est-elle bien affutée ? » Ned sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, mais à la place d'entendre le fracas de la lame sur sa colonne vertébrale, il entendit gémissement. Il tourna alors la tête. Cersei venait à l'instant de claquer Joffrey, devant son peuple, ses sujets _… Il va la lui faire regretter…_ Joffrey regardait sa mère, les yeux emplis de furie. Pas un mot, pas un bruit ne résonnait dans la salle, tous attendait de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Joffrey prit alors sa mère à la gorge et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, Ned ne put percevoir les mots prononcés, et il l'a poussa vers l'arrière de l'estrade. Ned perçu la tristesse et la peur dans yeux de tristesse, elle avait beau faire mine de rien ressentir, elle était brisée à l'intérieur. Joffrey repris alors la parole : « Voyez, une femme, la faiblesse même ! Elle ne peut pas se faire entendre, alors elle utilise la violence ! Elles sont toutes tellement stupides… Alors où nous étions nous arrêtés ? Ah oui c'est vrai, la mise à mort du traitre. Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que je vais devoir la reporter, en effet le conseil restreint pense qu'il sera préférable de garder Lord Stark en vie afin de faire perdurer l'alliance entre nos deux maisons, je suis alors dans l'obligation de suivre cet ordre. » Il salua alors son peuple et se dirigea vers le Donjon Rouge, Cersei le suivi et le gardes aussi. Un homme vint relever Ned, il le menait tout simplement là d'où il venait, d'une cellule.

« Père, promets-moi qu'ils ne vont rien te faire ! S'il te plait !

-Arya… Je ne peux pas te le promettre, tu le sais bien… » Arya avait eu le droit d'aller voir son père dans sa cellule, pour lui faire ses adieux…. _Mais des adieux avant quoi ? La mort ? L'exil ? Peut m'importe désormais._

« Père ! Je ne veux pas vous perdre !

-Arya s'il te plait… Regardes moi. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle avait les yeux en larmes, ce qui brisait le cœur de Ned. Il voyait sa fille souffrir mais il était impuissant, il ne pouvait même pas la rassurer, elle avait raison, il allait la laisser…  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Sansa entra à son tour dans la cellule. Ses yeux étaient toujours autant rouges. Sansa enlaça alors son père et lui dit : « Père, j'ai cru que Joffrey allait vraiment vous faire trancher la tête, j'ai eu tellement peur pour vous, mais maintenant vous êtes là ! J'ai cru entendre que la reine ne voulait pas vous tuer, elle a dit que vous étiez trop important. Je crois qu'elle veut vous envoyer au mur, quelque chose comme ça… Je ne suis pas sûre du tout. » Elle parlait très vite, elle était paniquée. L _a pauvre enfant ._ Toutes deux se mirent alors à parler en même temps, Ned ne comprenait plus rien, Ned les fit alors taire : « Les filles, calmes-vous, protégez-vous, l'une comme l'autre, vous devez serrer les rangs. Surtout ne vous abandonnez pas, ne vous séparez pas ! Promettez le moi !

-Promis » dirent-elles en cœur. Il les prit alors dans ses bras et les enlaça, certainement pour la dernière fois.

Quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à la porte, un garde royal prit alors Sansa et Arya par le bras pour les sortir de la cellule, elles firent un dernier adieu à Ned d'un geste de la main. Ned se pensa alors mais seule, mais la porte resta ouverte, et il eut la surprise de voir la reine Cersei passer cette porte. Il put percevoir une ecchymose ainsi qu'une égratignure sur le côté droit de son visage, elle essayait de le cacher tant bien que mal avec sa masse de cheveux. Elle paraissait dégoutée par l'insalubrité du lieu. Ned commença alors : « Ma reine, excusez-moi de vous recevoir dans un lieu aussi peu… approprié. »

Elle s'avança de le peu de lueur que l'unique ouverte de la cellule filtrait. Ned continua alors : « Je sais que vous aimez vos enfants, mais Joffrey… Il n'a pas la carrure d'un roi, vous-même vous ne pouvez le contrôler. C'est lui qui vous a fait ça. » Ned regarda alors la blessure de Cersei, celle-ci porta ça main vers celle-ci, comme pour la cache, mais il était trop tard, il l'avait vu ? Elle prit alors la parole : « Nous aimons nos enfants quoi qu'ils fassent, nous n'y pouvons rien, ils vous rendent faible… Mais vous n'y pouvez rien…

-Je sais bien que j'aborde un terrain glissant mais vous ne devriez pas le laisser vous faire ceci…

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

Cersei se rapprocha de Ned et lui chuchota : « Vous savez, vos filles sont à ma merci, encore un mot de travers et quelque chose de mal pourrait leur arriver.

-Vous ne pouvez pas…

-Vous m'en croyait incapable ? Voyons… » Ned vit un sourire sadique se dessiner sur le visage de Cersei. En effet elle serait prête à tout, et Ned le savait bien. Voilà pourquoi cette femme était crainte, pourquoi elle était détestée. Pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait, elle serait prête à tuer. Cersei changea alors de sujet : « J'ai convaincu Joffrey de ne pas vous tuer.

-Devrais-je vous remercier ?

-Ne soyez pas insolent ! Je pourrais très vite changer d'avis ! A la place, vous serez envoyé au mur, là-bas vous défendrez le royaume au moins et vous serrez avec votre bâtard. Vous partez de suite, plus tôt vous serrez là-bas et plus tôt je serai tranquille.

-Merci de votre clémence ma reine. » Mais elle n'écouta pas les remerciements de Ned, elle sortit juste après avoir terminé sa phrase et fit signe aux gardes d'emmener Ned. Il était toujours enchainé, il partait pour le nord, ses terres, là-bas il était chez lui.

 ** _Catelyn_**

« Mère comment ose-t-il !? Ils ne peuvent pas lui faire ça ! C'est le gouverneur du Nord ! Enfin il n'a rien fait ? Comment les aurait-il trahis ? Je ne comprends rien…

-Robb calme toi, il doit bien avoir une explication…

-La lettre le dit clairement mère _Lord Eddard Stark est accusé de trahison envers la couronne, il y aura alors sanction envers sa personne._

-Robb tu ne peux pas déclarer la guerre à la maison Lannister, ils sont très puissants et tu es bien trop jeune pour diriger une armée seule.

-Trop jeune ? Ils vont le tuer mère ! Je ne peux pas laisser cela se passer ! » Ils furent interrompis par l'entrée d'un message, celui-ci s'avança jusqu'au trône au se trouvait Robb. « Un message venant de Port-Réal mon seigneur. » Catelyn prit alors la lettre des mains du messager empêchant ainsi Robb de la lire, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait _. Ce message annonçait-il la mort de Ned ? Non… Pitié non._ Catelyn brisa le sceau et lut la lettre « Par ordre du roi Joffrey, le traitre Eddard Stark sera envoyé au mur afin d'expier ses actes de traitrise. Ainsi il servira le royaume en portant l'habit noir aux côtés de ses frères d'armes. Il est demandé à la famille Stark de venir porter allégeance au nouveau roi Joffrey et d'ainsi prouver leur loyauté au roi Joffrey Baratheon. Signé Lord Baelish _» Il n'est pas mort ! Il n'est pas mort ! Ils ne l'ont pas tué ! Mais… la garde… il… Jon…_

« Mère ! On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça ! Nous allons entrer en guerre contre les Lannister !

-ROBB ! Je t'ai déjà dit non !

-Appelons les bannerets ! Vous aviez dit que cela était envisageable lorsque père fut emprisonné, maintenant ce n'est plus envisageable mais réalisable ! Ils ont sali notre honneur, l'honneur de notre famille.

-Tu sais Robb, faire partie de la Garde de la Nuit n'est pas un déshonneur…

-Mère ? Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Ne voulez-vous pas venger notre famille ?

-Si… Robb j'ai peur, je ne veux pas te perdre, ton père, ton frère….

-Mère, ayez-confiance, je ne suis plus un enfant, je sais me défendre. Père me l'a appris. De plus les Lannister ont les Baratheon comme ennemis, ceci nous donne plus de chance de les battre, vous voyez !

-Tu as raison. Envoyons des corbeaux à tous les bannerets. » Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte et un garde entra : « Mon Seigneur, quelqu'un souhaite vous rencontrer.

-Je suis en pleine conversation avec ma mère voyez-vous ? Je ne peux être dérangé.

-Il dit que c'est important…

-Qui le demande, demanda Catelyn.

-Ser Jaime Lannister lady Stark. » Robb et Catelyn se regardèrent avec surprise, _que faisait-il là? Venait-il se rendre ? Venait-il s'excuser ? Venait-il annoncer le décès de Ned ?_ « Faites-le entrer » lança alors Catelyn.

Le garde ressortit et quelques instants plus tard, Jaime Lannister apparu, seule, sa cuirasse était parsemée de gouttes de sang. Robb se leva alors du trône et prit la parole : « Régicide ! Que faites-vous en ce lieu ? Vous êtes un traitre sur nos terres.

-Oh ! Le jeune loup a bien grandis ! Il pourrait presque prendre la place de son père.

Catelyn s'interposa : Ne parlez pas ainsi au Seigneur de Winterfell, vous êtes seul et nos hommes vous entourent, vous ne pourrez rien faire.

-Je vois ça, continua Jaime, mais malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas pour me battre que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Voyez-vous, nous avons subi une attaque lorsque nous amenions Lord Stark au mur.

-Nous n'y sommes rien, nous n'avons jamais commandité une attaque sur vos troupes, contesta Catelyn.

-Je le sais bien, mais voyez-vous, ces hommes étaient très nombreux. Notre armée était en sous effectifs, nous n'avons rien pu faire.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Nous avons perdu des hommes, mais nous avons aussi perdu Lord Stark.

-Quoi ? Perdu !? Il est mort !, cria Robb,

-Laissez-moi parler ! Il n'a pas été tué, mais il a été fait prisonnier, et certains de mes hommes avec. Nous avons dû battre retraite. Nous étions impuissants… Une seule bannière flottait dans le camp ennemis, cette bannière je ne l'ai pas souvent vu, c'est la plus horrible : la bannière Bolton et je vous propose que nous écrasions cette maison ensemble.


	2. Chapitre 2 - L'écorché

**Chapitre 2 - L'écorché**

 ** _Eddard_**

Ned s'était assoupi durant le voyage, attaché à son cheval qui était mené par un soldat Lannister il n'avait aucun mal à se laisser aller. Mais des cris retentirent, des bruits de lames, de fer s'entrechoquant. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, des hommes attaquaient le convoi, il ne pouvait rien faire, il avait les mains liées, ainsi que les jambes. Il aperçut au loin une bannière flotter, l'écorché, Bolton. _Que fait-il ici ? Vient-il pour moi ? Pour m'aider ? Mais il va commencer une guerre…_ Ned vit alors un soldat Lannister passer à côté de lui, il lui demanda alors de le libérer, mais il n'eut pas la réponse escomptée : « Non, toi traitre tu vas t'échappe si je te libère !

-Mais je vais me faire tuer ! Vous en êtes conscient ? Vous êtes en train de vous faire écraser ! Vous avez besoin d'un… » Mais Ned n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un soldat de Bolton planta son épée dans la gorge du pauvre soldat Lannister qui n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Après s'être débarrassé du Lannister, il se tourna vers Ned et sourit d'un sourire narquois et de satisfaction _. Je ne peux même pas me défendre, c'est ainsi que je vais mourir ?_ Mais il ne lui planta pas l'épée dans le corps, il le tira du cheval, le jeta à terre et lui assena un coup sur la tête. Ned perdit alors connaissance, la vision d'horreur et de sang se brouilla pour laisser place à de l'obscurité.

Ned se réveilla tant bien que mal, il avait la tête qui tournait. Il pouvait même sentir du sang séché sur sa peau là où le soldat Bolton l'avait frappé. Il percevait à peine la lumière du jour, mais il pouvait sentir le fer qui prenait ses mains en tenaille. Ses jambes n'étaient plus attachées. Il était perdu, il se savait pas où i l'était. _Bolton m'a-t-il sauvé ? Ou les Lannister ont réussi à s'en sortir ? Suis-je toujours prisonnier du roi ?_ Ned était abattu, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était toujours prisonnier _, mais par qui ?_ Soudain un rai de lumière émana de l'extérieur et un homme en armure entra. Ned était ébloui par la lumière et avait du mal à distinguer le visage de l'homme. Celui-ci ouvrit alors la cellule de Ned et le prit par le bras, il lui dit alors « surtout pas de mouvements brusques, n'essaies pas de t'échapper. Une centaine d'hommes vont alors te poursuivre, te traquer. » La voix était roque, grave mais surtout effrayante. L'homme leva alors Ned et le mena vers l'extérieur. Ned put alors voir où il était, il était dans un camp militaire. Des tentes étaient éparpillées à perte de vue, des bannières étaient éparpillées partout, des hommes vêtus d'armure affutaient leurs armes. _La guerre, elle est là, mais quels camps s'affrontent ?_ Ned et l'inconnu qui le guidait entrèrent alors dans une immense tente. Il poussa Ned à terre, en face d'un trône occupé par Roose Bolton, un banneret des Stark _je suis sauvé._ Lorsque Ned croisa le regarde de Roose, il ressentit un frisson. En effet le regard de Roose était médisant et amer.

« Lord Eddard Stark ! Gouverneur du nord, enfin ce qu'il en reste. Vous êtes ici ! A ma merci, j'ai rêvé de ce jour toute ma vie !

-Excusez-moi Lord Bolton, mais vous êtes un de mes bannerets, vous devez suivre mes ordres, dit Ned en se relevant.

-Oh non, nous sommes en guerre désormais, et qu'importent les règles. Je veux le Nord ! Et c'est vous qui le possédez actuellement je dois alors vous éliminer.

-C'est pour ça que vous avez attaqué le convoi… Pour moi… Vous rendez-vous compte que vous venez de déclarer la guerre au Lannister ?

-OH ! Oui j'en suis conscient, mais j'ai des appuis. Vous voyez, maintenant… vous ne valez plus grand-chose pour tout vous dire…. Un frère de la garde de nuit, ce nom vous sied bien je trouve.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Et bien tout votre héritage repose sur les frêles épaules de votre jeune fils, comment se nomme-t-il déjà ? Jon ? Ah non lui c'est le bâtard.

-Robb, vous le savez… vous étiez là lors de sa naissance.

-Robb voilà ! Et bien Stannis Baratheon pense qu'il n'a pas assez d'expérience ni de capacités pour défendre le Nord… Du coup je lui ai proposé ma personne pour prendre cette place, nous n'avons alors qu'une chose à faire, prendre Winterfell.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait prisonnier alors ? Si je ne vaux plus rien.

-Bonne question ! Votre fils va à tout prix vouloir reprendre son cher père… il va alors sortir les meilleurs hommes de Winterfell pour venir attaquer mes hommes ici ! Mais… Une partie de mon armée ira à Winterfell, dépourvue de ses soldats, afin de prendre la place ! Et puis boom ! Au revoir les Stark ! Même si Robb revient ! Nous serrons derrière les murs, bien protégés, et eux ? À découvert !

-Et si Robb arrive à réunir tous bannerets ? Et si les Lannister décident de s'allier aux Stark ?

-Ahah ! Vous me faites rire ? Votre frêle fils ? Diriger convenablement une armée ? SOTISE ! Et de plus, les Stark et les Lannister ? Combattre ensemble ? Qu'elle bonne blague ?

 _ **Tyrion**_

« _Lord Stark est aux mains des Bolton, il serait préférable de s'allier aux mains des Stark, père n'ayant aucune confiance en Tywin._ Voilà c'est tout ce que Jaime a écrit dans ce second message.

-NOUS NE POUVONS PAS NOUS UNIR AUX STARK ! cria Cersei.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de crier ! Ce sont les volontés de père et de Jaime. Il est d'ailleurs à Winterfell pour négocier avec Robb Stark, afin plutôt Lady Stark à mon avis, reprit Tyrion.

-Ce n'est pas l'initiative de Jaime j'en suis sûre, c'est encore une idée de père. S'unir avec des TRAITRES ? JAMAIS !

-Pourquoi cris tu tout le temps ? Ne vois-tu pas que c'est la meilleure solution ? Jaime avait dit dans son premier message qu'il n'y avait pas que les soldats de Bolton dans cette mêlée, des bannerets des Stark le suivait, pas tous, mais une bonne moitié à mon avis. Ils sont une menace pour notre royaume ! Et puis en aidant les Stark nous auront le Nord à notre merci ! Robb Stark sera plus facilement malléable que Roose Bolton, crois-moi par expérience.

-J'ai autant d'expérience que toi en manœuvre miliaire ! Ne me prends pas une idiote, je sais comment tout cela marche…. J'ai connu des batailles aussi...

-Tu les as connus derrière des murs de châteaux !

\- TAIS-TOI ! JE N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX ! CROIS TU QUE CELA ME PLAISAIT ? NON !

-Je n'y peux rien ! C'est la faute de père. Tu es née femme alors tu as reçu l'éducation d'une femme.

-Alors j'ai préféré naitre homme, pour au moins tenir une épée, un arc, comme toi et Jaime avait appris. » Tyrion put percevoir des larmes de les yeux de Cersei, il n'osa pas lui répondre, ça l'aurait encore plus fait souffrir et Cersei aurait encore une fois criée, ce que Tyrion ne voulait certainement, surtout après les litres de vin qu'il avait bu la veille. Il savait bien que ce sujet était sensible pour sa sœur, et il ne voulait surement pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Un silence pesant se fit alors dans la salle. Tous deux n'osèrent parler. Une servante frappa alors à la porte, _sauvé_ se dit Tyrion. « Excusez-moi ma reine mais voici Sansa Stark et sa sœur, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

-Bien fait les entrer ! dit Cersei.

-Quoi ? Que veux-tu à ces pauvres filles ? Elles ne souffrent pas assez ? lui demanda Tyrion.

-Laisse-moi veux-tu ? »

Sansa entra en première, elle avait les cheveux attachés en une longue tresse qu'elle avait laissée prendre dans son dos. Elle portait aussi une robe toute de satin, grise, aux couleurs de sa maison. Arya, était vêtue d'un pantalon de lin avec une chemise blanche très ample qui retombait sur son pantalon, elle portait aussi une ceinture en cuivre à la taille. Elle avait les cheveux détachée, elle était en effet moins soignée que sa sœur, _elle est comme le vilain petit canard,_ se dit Tyrion _, comme moi._ Les deux sœurs s'avancèrent vers Cersei, et Sansa fit une révérence parfaite. Arya ne fit rien, elle reçut alors un regard noir de Sansa que Tyrion perçut, ce qui le fit rire. Sansa prit alors la parole en premier : « Excusez-moi de vous demander ça mais… avez-vous des nouvelles de mon père ? Je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles de ma mère.

-Il est otage de Lord Bolton, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, l'armée de ton frère et du miens vont le sortir de là, lui répondit Tyrion.

-Mer…Merci. » Sansa le regardait avec des grands yeux ronds, comme si elle venait de remarquer sa présence. Mais Tyrion remarqua qu'Arya le regardait avec un regard noir, Tyrion lui demanda alors : « Qu'as-tu petite ? Pourquoi es-tu si … si froide ?

-Vous êtes un menteur ! Vous n'allez pas sauver mon père ! Vous êtes tous des menteurs !

-Vois-tu, je n'oserai pas te mentir, tu peux vérifier par toi-même ! Mon frère vient de m'envoyer un message me disant qu'il est en négociation de paix avec ton frère pour sauver ton père.

-Mais…. Je n'ai pas confiance en vous ! Vous avez tuez mon ami, Mycah !

-Quoi ? » Tyrion regarda sa sœur avec interrogation, celle-ci lui rendit un regard coupable. Elle prit alors la parole face à cette jeune fille.

« Il t'attaquait comme l'a dit Joffrey, fin de l'histoire.

-Mais.

-FIN de l'histoire veux-tu ?

-Excusez-moi…. Mais vous avez tué Syrio aussi ! C'était mon ami lui aussi, mon maitre à danser !

-Ton maitre à danser, lança Cersei avec un léger rire.

-Danser avec une arme, combattre, utiliser une épée, être un chevalier !

-Une fille qui se bat ? Et ton père est au courant ?

-Oui, c'est lui qui a engagé Syrio. » Tyrion sentit que Cersei était ébranlé, cette petite l'affronte et en plus elle a ce dont Cersei rêvait étant petite. Tyrion repris alors la conversation à sa place.

« Si tu veux on peut te trouver un autre maitre à danser, comme tu dis, Bronn serait d'accord à mon avis.

-Il n'est pas la première épée de Braavos, répondit Arya avec affront.

-Non mais il est la seule épée que je peux te donner alors prends la !

-Je…. Merci… » Arya se retira alors, Tyrion vu qu'elle était troublée, elle avait certainement préparé tout un discours mais qui ne servait désormais plus à rien. Sansa sentit alors que son tour était venu et demanda à la reine : « Vais-je toujours épousé Joffrey ?

-Je crois que oui, de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, ce sont les directives de Tywin, dit-elle en regardant Tyrion.

-D'accord, merci… » Ces deux jeunes filles innocentes étaient désormais aux mains des Lannister, mais surtout aux mains de Cersei, ce qui ne rassurait pas Tyrion. Allait-elle les traiter comme elle le traite lui ? Il en avait bien l'impression.

Mais en garde entra en courant, ce qui fit se lever Cersei et Tyrion. Le garde cria alors à bout de souffre : « C'est…C'est Stannis Baratheon… Il… Il nous déclara la guerre. »


	3. Chapitre 3 - Le début d'une guerre

**Chapitre 3 - Le début d'une guerre**

 ** _Robb_**

Robb était désormais seul avec sa mère, il faisait les cents pas, ce qui l'aidait à réfléchir, à mettre ses idées au clair. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, pour sauver son père il devait s'allier aux dernières personnes avec qui il aurait voulu s'allier, les Lannister _. Mais ne dit-on pas les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ?,_ pensa Robb. Il se tourna alors vers sa mère et lui demanda : « Mère, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre… Il y a quelques instants j'étais prêt à partir en guerre contre les Lannister, mais maintenant je devrais me battre à leurs côtés ? Je n'ai pas confiance.

-Robb, c'est le seul moyen de sauver ton père, Bolton a réuni une bonne partie de nos propre bannerets pour qu'ils se battent à son côté. Robb nous n'aurons jamais assez de soldats pour l'affronter… Nous sommes perdus sans une aide extérieur, et là, une se présente et tu la refuses ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça Robb…

-Je le sais bien mère, mais j'ai peur, et même si l'on arrive à battre Bolton avec l'aide des Lannister, qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'ils ne retourneront pas leurs lames vers nous une fois la batailler terminée ? Ils sont lâches et perfides c'est bien connu !

-Je le sais bien mais c'est un risque à pendre, sans eux… Ton père pourrait mourir… » Robb perçut la gorge serrée de sa mère lorsqu'elle disait ces mots. Robb voyait bien que cette situation faisait souffrir sa mère, il voulait tellement l'aider. Mais, maintenant c'était à lui de prendre les décisions, elle avait raison, Robb doit sauver son père _. Le prix serait de s'allier avec les Lannister ? Et bien peut m'importe, je dois tout faire pour sauver mon père._

« Mère, je dois discuter avec Jaime Lannister, nous devons discuter des plans de batailles.

-Alors tu t'es enfin décidé ? Je vais demander aux gardes de le faire entrer, je vais aussi demander aux serviteurs de ramener la carte de Westeros.

-Faites, et restez dehors s'il vous plait, je veux que nous parlions d'homme à homme.

-Robb non, je dois être là pour t'accompagner, pour t'aider, tu es trop jeune pour… pour… te battre.

-Mère, je suis assez vieux pour être un vrai chef de guerre, père m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait, je suis prêt désormais. » Robb lança alors une regard noir à sa mère, alors, elle sortit de la pièce laissant Robb appuyé à la table de bois où allait maintenant reposer la carte de Westeros mais aussi le destin de sa maison.

 _ **Stannis**_

Stannis était adossé au balcon lui donnant une vue imprenable sur la mer, il était arrivé à Peyredragon il y a peu de temps, quelques jours, il ne les avait pas comptés. Il pensait au royaume qu'il avait dû quitter, son royaume, son héritage. _Robert étant mort, le royaume est censé me revenir, il est à moi !,_ pensa Stannis. Il ne voulait pas laisser le royaume aux mains des Lannister, et encore moins aux mains de Tywin. Soudain, Stannis sentit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et une femme entra dans la pièce et s'avança sans un mot jusqu'au balcon. Ses longs cheveux rouges et son teint pâle brillaient dans la noirceur de ce lieu. Elle était désormais la seule femme en qui Stannis avait confiance, et en Ser Davos bien sûr, mais il avait un esprit bien trop rebelle ce qui énervait Stannis. La dame rouge souri à Stannis et commença : « Nous venons de recevoir un corbeau d'un de nos informateurs à Westeros, Lord Stark a été fait prisonnier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je croyais que les Lannister l'avait envoyé au mur à la place de le tuer ?

-Non, c'est Lord Bolton, il a attaqué le convoi des Lannister lorsque ceux-ci menaient Eddard au Mur. Maintenant Lord Stark est otage de Bolton, il veut le Nord.

-Et que fait le jeune Stark ? Il se plie à sa volonté.

-Voilà le problème, le jeune Stark a décidé de s'allier aux Lannister. Notre informateur a cru entendre que des soldats Lannister entouraient Winterfell mais pas pour un siège, ils mettent en place une stratégie de guerre.

-Les Stark et les Lannister ? Ensemble, c'est juste une plaisanterie Mélissandre voyons, ne crois pas tout ce que l'on te raconte.

-J'ai confiance en cet informateur ! C'est un signe, il est temps d'attaquer, les Lannister seront occupés au Nord, vous pourrez attaquer Port-Réal et récupérer le trône très facilement.

-Mélissandre, tu n'y connais rien en stratégie militaire… » Stannis remarqua que Mélissandre le regardait avec un regard sombre, elle défiait et le maudissait en même temps. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur le visage de Stannis. Sa main était chaude, comme si elle l'avait laissé devant un feu pour la réchauffer… Elle le regardait dans les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'elle le sondait et qu'elle pouvait voir tout ce qu'il pensait…

« Je l'ai vu dans les flammes, toi, mon roi ! C'est ainsi qu'ils t'appelleront, Roi Stannis premier du nom.

-Ne sois pas stupide, on ne gagne pas une guerre d'un claquement de doigt. » Stannis retira violemment la main de Mélissandre et se retourna face à la mer. Celle-ci la rejoignit de suite et posa sa main sur le cœur de Stannis.

« Je l'ai vu croyez-moi, je sens que votre cœur me croit aussi, mais vous n'osez pas vous l'avouer…

-Je…., Stannis resta silencieux

-Moi Roi, ce nom vous va si bien. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Si bien sûr.

-De plus, personne ne sera là pour protéger Port-Réal, Tywin sera certainement au Nord aux côtés de Robb Stark pour éliminer Bolton. Il le déteste tellement qu'il voudrait le tuer de ses propres mains. Tywin ne voudra jamais laisser un de ses fils diriger cette armée, ils sont bien trop incompétents ! Et puis même si ils restent à Port-Réal, ils n'arriveront pas à gérer un siège, ils n'ont pas assez d'expérience. L'un sautera sa sœur et l'autre sera ivre mort dans un bordel. Croyez-moi, là vous serez roi.

-Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

-Je l'ai vu dans les flammes… » Mélissandre, se rapprocha de Stannis et lui susurra à l'oreille «Mon roi, nous remporterons cette bataille, le feu sera notre alliés, et grâce à lui vos ennemis brûleront, mourront. Et une couronne dorée vous portez. » Stannis sourit, c'était ce qu'il voulait attendre, un signe de sa victoire prochaine. Alors, il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Mélissandre et approcha son visage du sien. Mélissandre prit de ses deux mains le visage de Stannis et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il fit alors descendre ses mains le long du dos de Mélissandre. Mais soudain, elle m'arrêta. « Il arrive mon roi.

-Qui ? Qui arrive ? Ne peut-il pas venir plus tard ?

-Je l'ai appelé, nous allons avoir besoin de lui. » Mélissandre se dégagea alors de l'étreinte de Stannis et alla ouvrir la porte. Deux jeunes hommes entrèrent, ils portaient tout deux des armures d'acier brillantes, elles n'avaient pas encore connues la guerre et le sang. Lorsque Stannis vit le premier jeune homme, un sourire satisfaisait ce dessina sur son visage, il lui demanda alors : « Ainsi mon chère frère tu veux m'aider à récupérer le trône ?

-Cette jeune femme que tu vois m'a convaincu, de plus je te ramène un autre allié de poids, voici Ser Loras Tyrell, sa famille a acceptée de nous financer et bien sûr de nous fournir des soldats. » Renly se rapprocha alors de son frère et celui-ci lui attrapa la main puis la serra : « Nous allons tous ensemble écraser les Lannister. » Lança Stannis d'un ton assuré.

 _ **Jaime**_

Jaime attendait patiemment dans la grande salle du château. Il avait honte de devoir demander de l'aide aux Stark alors que sa famille l'avait presque décapité quelques jours plus tôt. De plus, il savait pertinemment que Cersei lui en voudrait, elle lui en veut toujours de toutes façons. Jaime était perdu, il ne faisait que suivre les ordres comme on lui avait toujours appris… Mais il avait du mal avec cet ordre. Il se sentait comme un étranger ici, comme un ennemi. IL voyait bien que les hommes de Robb attendait que Jaime fasse ne serait-ce qu'un geste brusque pour pouvoir l'empaler au bout d'une pique. La dernière fois qu'il était venu à Winterfell, il avait presque tué un enfant, il s'en mordait les doigts, heureusement que personne ne savait, sinon les Stark en profiterait pour l'exécuter de suite. _Combien temps vais-je rester ici ? Ici dans le nord et dans le froid ? Dans la boue et dans le sang ? Pendant combien de temps vais-je devoir subir la guerre ? Reverrais-je un jour Cersei ? Elle me manque tant… Vais-je mourir durant cette bataille ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de Cersei ? Je…. Je suis perdu…..._ pensa Jaime. Mais il fut coupé dans sa torpeur par un soldat Stark, il lui indiqua de le suivre. Jaime se leva et décida pour montrer se respect de laisser ses armes à ses soldats. Le soldat le mena dans un long couloir qui déboucha dans une grande salle dans laquelle se trouvait Robb Stark qui était adossé à une énorme table sur laquelle reposait une énorme carte de Westeros. Robb l'accueillit avec un regard très froid mais aussi empli de peur. Jaime remarqua que Catelyn manquait à l'appel, ce qui l'étonna car elle a toujours eu un très grand pouvoir, elle a toujours été une femme de pouvoir. Mais une fois le soldat qui l'avait accompagné fut sorti, un long et lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce, Jaime décida de le rompre : « Ainsi vous avez congédiez votre mère ? Cela m'étonne, vous voyez…

-Une femme n'a pas à discuter de stratégie militaire, ce n'est pas sa place, le coupa Robb.

-Je vois, mais vous savez votre mère a….

-Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour que vous me donniez des conseils sur ma vie de famille Ser Jaime, surtout que vous en avez plus besoin que moi à mon avis. Vous ne pensez pas ?

-Ah c'est cela ? Ainsi le jeune louveteau se rebelle ? Vous m'en voyez ravi !

-Continuez ainsi Ser Jaime et mes hommes resteront derrière ces murs, et vous pouvez aller combattre Ser Bolton seul.

-AH Ah, vous me faites rire ! Vous avez autant besoin que moi de cette guerre. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est votre père qui est fait prisonnier ? Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est VOTRE nord qui est attaqué ? Bolton veut vous le voler ! Sans mes hommes vous ne pourrez pas l'anéantir !

-Sans les miens vous allez périr ! Et votre père avec vous ! » Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent, ils étaient prêts à en venir aux mains. Ils avaient tous deux un fort caractère et il était pour eux très dur de s'entendre. _Si cela commence ainsi, je me demande comment nous allons faire sur le champ de bataille ? Allons-nous nous entretuer à la place de combattre l'ennemi ? J'ai bien peur que oui._ Mais une voix féminine se fit entendre stoppant ses deux hommes qui étaient prêts à se battre « Etes-vous des enfants ? Non ! Robb je t'avais bien dit que tu aurais besoin de moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre ! Vous avez des caractères très similaires je vois bien ! Si vous vous battez en vous comment allons-nous récupérer Ned ? Je vous le demande ! Maintenant arrêtez vos chamailleries et concentrez-vous sur les plans militaires.

-Mère, je vous ai dit de rester en dehors de tout ça ! ça ne vous concerne pas !

-Robb comment oses-tu me dire ça ? Tu es perdu ! Regardes, tu n'arrives même pas à t'entendre avec tes alliés. J'ai envoyé des corbeaux à tous nos bannerets, je sais que certains ont rejoint le clan de Bolton et que d'autres n'accepteront pas de venir à cause de…, elle se tourna vers Jaime, n'y voyez pas d'offenses…

-Je comprends tout à fait Lady Stark, je n'y vois d'ailleurs aucune offense, lui répondit Jaime.

-Bien, maintenant nous avons juste à attendre la venue de nos bannerets et à ce moment-là, nous pourrons mettre en pace notre démarche militaire…. Mais…. J'aurai quelque chose à te proposer Robb, avec Eddard à vos côtés vous serez bien plus puissants…. Bien plus forts…. J'ai envoyé un corbeau à Bolton lui demandant de m'échanger, moi, à la place de Ned…

\- Mère non vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est stupide ! Je ne peux pas vous laissez aller là-bas ! Vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre !, lui répondit Robb.

-Lady Stark votre fils a raison, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais nous ne devons pas vous perdre. Vous nous êtes d'une grande aide dans cette guerre et une femme de votre rang serait un bien trop grand otage pour lord Bolton, c'est une très mauvaise idée !

-C'est ma décision, vous aurez Eddard avec vous… Je saurai me défendre, Robb je te le promets. » Sur ces mots Robb frappa son poings sur la table, un énorme fracas retentit dans la pièce. Son regard était noir. Jaime le suivit du regard alors que celui-ci sortit de la pièce afin d'éviter le conflit, laissant Catelyn et Jaime seuls face à cette carte de Westeros.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Le contrat du diable

**Chapitre 4 - Le contrat du diable**

 _ **Sansa**_

Sansa aimait beaucoup Westeros, mais il se sentait tout le temps épiée, surveillée, elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être libre. Elle allait être la future reine…. Elle allait diriger Westeros, au final une contrée quelle connait très peu. « Il y a Winterfell, Port-Réal bien sûr, Harrenhal, les Eyrié aussi, et Vivesaigues chez mère, et… et... Oui les Jumeaux ! »

-Que-ce que tu fais ?, lança Arya en regardant sa sœur comme si elle était un étrangère.

-Je révise, si je deviens Reine de Westeros je vais bien devoir connaitre toutes les régions, toutes les villes, tous les seigneurs, qui peuplent mon royaume. C'est mon devoir.

-C'est STUPIDE ! En plus tu ferras une très mauvaise reine j'en suis sûre ! Tu ne sais même pas tenir une épée, tu ne saurais pas défendre ton royaume.

-TAIS-TOI ! Tu es une gamine tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, et puis je fais ce que je veux non ? Lorsque je serai Reine je me ferai un malin plaisir à t'exiler de ce royaume pour avoir la paix !

-Tu la veux la paix ? Et bien je vais partir !, dit-elle en criant.

-ET BIEN VA ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI ICI ! JE SUIS BIEN MIEUX SEULE ! » Les deux sœurs haussèrent le ton. Sansa n'avait qu'une envie c'était de frapper sa sœur, mais elle ne le fit pas, elle fit interrompit par un léger fracas sur la porte, quelqu'un tapais à la porte. « ENTREZ » cria alors Sansa. Une femme entra alors, sa chevelure or qui ondulait le long de son dos et sa robe rouge et or échancrée dans le dos, c'était la Reine Cersei. Sansa se raidit de suite et fit une révérence. Elle lança lors un regard noir à sa sœur qui se contenta de regarder la reine d'un air hautain : « Arya, fais une révérence, c'est la Reine !, lui chuchota Sansa.

-J'ai pas envie. »

Cersei s'avança en faisant signe à Sansa de se lever, elle regarda Arya, se plaça face à elle et se mit à sa hauteur en posant un genou à terre et lui parla alors : « Tu sais, lorsque j'étais enfant, j'étais comme toi, une gamine irrespectueuse et qui portait des habits pleins de boues, mais vois-tu, j'ai changé, je me suis féminisée, et tu devrais faire de même avant que les gens te prennent pour un homme toute ta vie. » Elle releva alors et continua de parler à Arya « Maintenant j'aimerai que tu sortes, je dois parler avec ta sœur en privé, maintenant. » Arya s'exécuta à la grande surprise de Sansa. Elle avait peur que sa sœur s'énerve et la mette mal à l'aise, _comme tout le temps._ Cersei fit signe à Sansa de s'asseoir autour de la table en bois qui était posée juste devant le grand balcon qui donnait sur la baie de la Néra. Cersei s'assit alors et Sansa la suivit. Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver seule avec cette femme, elle la mettait mal à l'aise. Sansa avait tout le temps peur de dire une bêtise, de dire quelque chose qui ne plairait pas à la reine, c'était comme jouer avec elle, et Sansa n'aimait pas ça.

« Tu sais Sansa, tes fiançailles avec Joffrey approche, et j'ai besoin que tu répondes franchement à ma question, aimes-tu Joffrey ?

-euh… Bien sûr, c'est mon roi, il est très beau il…., répondit Sansa hésitante.

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas agréable, je sais qu'il est parfois blessant, même très souvent… Mais saches que une fois reine, tu ne contrôleras pas ton mari, il préféra une pute à toi, il préféra une servante à toi, c'est ce que lui donne le pouvoir de Roi…. Il ira toujours ailleurs, les femmes voudront toutes de lui ce n'est pas un problème. Ainsi il te dégoutera, tu ne voudras plus l'approcher, tu ne voudras plus lui parler, et tu ne voudras plus te mettre nue pour lui. Ce jour viendra, oh oui, et connaissant Joffrey il arrivera plus vite que tu ne peux le penser. » Sansa ressentait que la gorge de Cersei était serrée, elle voulait simplement l'aider et elle avait raison. Bien sûr que oui que Joffrey ira voir des prostituées… comme son père, il la laissera. Sansa le savait au fond d'elle, mais maintenant elle avait la vérité en face. Cersei continua alors : « Et sache, qu'il te prendra, ça oui, mais seulement lorsqu'il aura bu, et tu pleuras, ça oui, mais lui rira. » Cette dernière phrase choqua Sansa, _est-ce ainsi que le Roi Robert traitait la Reine ?_ Sansa lui répondit alors innocemment : «Mais sont-ils tous ainsi ? Vraiment tous ?

-Oui petit oiseau, ils le sont tous, nous sommes seulement de la marchandise pour eux. Mais ma belle vois-tu, je vais t'apprendre à utiliser ce statut comme une arme, et tu seras redoutable crois-moi. »

 _ **Eddard**_

Ned tournait dans sa cellules, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du soleil, enfin la lumière du jour tout simplement. De plus il était très peu nourrit, il avait sans cesse fait. _Même dans les geôles de Port-Réal je mangeais mieux_ …. Ned n'attendait une occasion de s'échapper, mais jamais elle ne se présentait, aucune arme ne rentrait dans sa cellule. Ned était toujours menotté et restait toujours seul. _Vais-je devenir fou à rester ainsi seul ? Vais-je mourir ici ? Bolton, ce traitre, je souhaite le tuer de mes propres mains, dire que je l'ai invité dans ma demeure… Il m'a trahi et il va le payer !_ Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Ned, _le tuer ! Oh oui…_

Mais il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de sa cellule. Ned perçut des bruits d'armures, de morceaux d'aciers qui s'entrechoquent. _Ainsi la guerre avait vraiment débutée, les soldats portaient déjà leurs armures… Mais contre qui_ ? _Contre Robb ? Non, non, il était trop jeune_ …. Ned avait pourtant dit à Bolton qu'il pouvait mener une armée, mais c'était faux. Ned avait peur pour son fils, peur pour sa famille mais aussi peur son royaume.

« HEY ! Prisonnier, bouge ton cul, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être autant empoté que toi j'y crois pas. » Ned était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait même pas entendu le soldat entrer dans la cellule. Il se leva alors et se rapprocha du soldat. Celui-ci lui dit alors : « Surtout ne fais pas de bêtises, tout un camp armé t'entoure ! Je te préviens hein ! Allez, je t'amène au roi.

-Le roi ? Comment ça ?

-Le roi Bolton ! Roi du Nord !

-Comment ça ? Qui lui a donné ce titre ?

-Bah… Lui-même.

-Et bien cela ne compte pas, il est surtout le roi des traitres. » Le soldat mit une énorme baffe à Ned avec le dos de sa main, celle-ci étant recouverte d'un gantelet d'acier. Ned put alors percevoir du sang qui coulait le long de sa joue. Il décida alors de se taire, cela était le mieux dans cette condition. _A quoi bon parlementer avec un homme comme celui-ci ?_ De plus celui-ci avait un très fort accent, ces paroles étaient peu compréhensibles, il n'articulait pas, il parlait dans son énorme barbe blanche et noire. Ned fut une nouvelle fois ébloui par la lumière lorsqu'il sortit de la tente. Tous les hommes portaient des armures, ce qui le gêna car il portait toujours sa tunique de tissu et sa cote de cuir, il aurait aimé avoir son armure à cet instant afin de se sentir moins impuissant, plus gouverneur du nord… supérieur, oui.

Le soldat poussa Ned dans la tente de Bolton, Ned y était déjà entré, et cela ne c'était pas excellemment bien passé, _et ce sera pire cette fois_ , pensa Ned. Bolton l'attendait, il était assis sur un espèce de trône en bois. Il était entouré de fourrures. Mais deux hommes étaient aussi à ces côtés, Ned n'arrivait pas à les reconnaitre, il ne les avait jamais vu.

« Lord Stark ! Mon noble ami ! Vous revoici ! J'en suis très heureux voyez-vous, vous semblez très en forme ? Vous avez fait une cure depuis la dernière fois ?

-Taisez-vous, traitre…, chuchota Ned.

-Comment ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu ? Enfin Bref, Bolton se leva de son trône et descendit jusque devant Ned, un léger contre temps s'est immiscé dans mon plan pour reprendre le trône, ton fils s'est mis en guerre contre moi ! Moi !? Tu imagines Ned ? Il a monté une armée, mais ce n'est pas tout. Il s'est associé !

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Avec qui ? Tu lui as volé nos bannerets !, cria Ned.

-Calmes-toi voyons, il s'est associé aux perfides Lannister.

-Quoi ? Je…. Il a tout à fait raison…. Je…. » Ce n'était pourtant pas ce que pensait Ned, pour lui les Lannister étaient plutôt des ennemis qui se retourneront contre Robb dès que l'occasion se présentera, il n'avait pas confiance en eux et il n'aura jamais confiance en eux. Il avait soudain très peur pour Robb et pour sa vie.

« Toi, le grand Lord Stark est en accord avec cela ? Même si ils t'ont fait prisonniers ? Tu es bien étrange.

-Toi aussi tu me gardes prisonnier je te rappelle…

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pour ton bien, ainsi, plus de mur.

-Je préfère allez au mur plutôt que de rester ici plus longtemps !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, du coup j'ai eu une noble idée. Que dirais-tu d'échanger ta place contre celle de ta femme ?

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ? Que….

-Et bien… Toi, tu irais au côté de ton fils mais ta femme viendrait ici, à ta place, eh bien oui je veux garder un otage dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas complètement stupide.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais ma femme ! JAMAIS ! JE préfère rester ici !

-Oh comme c'est dommage, je lui ai déjà envoyé un corbeau lui disant que tu acceptais, elle doit être en chemin depuis le temps.

-QUOI ? NON NON ! Comment… Robb ne la laissera jamais faire ça !

-J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas du tout au courant, ou alors…. Elle partira derrière son dos… Tu la connais bien je pense. Du coup, je vais bien devoir vous garder tous les deux, comme c'est dommage.

-QUOI ! NON ! NON ! TU VAS PAYER POUR CA !

-S'il vous plait, ramenez le prisonnier dans sa cellule, il m'ennuie fortement. »

 _ **Catelyn**_

La neige commençait à tomber, mais Catelyn savait qu'elle se dirigeait vers le sud et donc que le temps se ferait plus clément. Mais elle avait quand même très froid, le vent lui glacait le sang à chaque bourrasque, elle se rapprochait alors de plus en plus du cheval pour pouvoir se réchauffer contre lui. Elle mettait sa main dans sa crinière pour éviter qu'elles soient exposées au vent. Elle souffrait mais elle faisait tout cela pour sauver son mari. Si elle y va, Ned revient et il pourra aider Robb car il a vraiment besoin de lui, _il est beaucoup trop jeune, il va mourir._ Catelyn était parti il y a deux jours en pleins milieux de la nuit pour ne pas que Robb puisse le savoir, personne ne l'avait retenue car personne ne l'avait vue, ou reconnue. En effet elle avait un immense tissu sur sa tête pour la protéger du vent mais surtout pour cacher son visage. Elle était sortie en voleur pour que Ned puisse revenir en héro. Mais plus Catelyn se rapprochait du camp de Bolton, et plus la tension montait. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui faire, peur qu'il la tue… _Non il ne me tuera pas, je suis trop importante, je suis une pionnière bien trop importante… je suis un otage de marque... oui_ , pensa Catelyn. Mais Catelyn avait aussi peur qu'il ne tienne pas parole, qu'il ne relâche pas Ned, _non non il a tenu parole, il a écrit que Ned était d'accord à condition qu'on ne me touche pas et que l'on ne me fasse aucun mal._ Catelyn essayait de se rassurer, plus le cheval galopait et plus le rythme de son cœur devenait rapide. Elle était désormais face au fait accomplie, elle avait laissé Robb, et Bran et Rickon… Ses petits garçons… Elle faisait ça pour eux, pour les protéger, _c'est moi l'héroïne,_ fini par dire Catelyn en criant et en levant le point une dague à la main.


	5. Chapitre 5 - La Bataille pour le Nord

_Repost du chapitre 5 suite à un bug lors de la publication, rien n'a changé, rien n'a été ajouté dans le texte._

 **Chapitre 5 - La Bataille pour le Nord**

 ** _Robb_**

Robb était penché au-dessus de la carte, il ne savait pas comment attaquer. Il savait que les troupes de Bolton étaient en chemin. Devait-il attendre dans Winterfell ? Non, les soldats Lannister à l'extérieur prendraient tous les coups. Il fallait les attaquer en face à face, les forces Stark et les forces Lannister pourront ainsi percer le front très facilement. De toutes façons, Robb avait déjà rassemblé ces troupes afin qu'elles puissent partir à l'aube et monter un camp plus au sud, le froid arrivait et il fallait mieux que les soldats partent de suite avant que la neige ne les bloque ou qu'elle les ralentisse. Robb n'était pas un chef de guerre, il n'était pas un très bon combattant et il le savait. Il avait besoin d'aide mais il n'osait pas l'admettre. Cette aide pouvait venir de sa mère, ou de Jaime Lannister, mais il la refusait à chaque fois. Il voulait se montrer fort, comme l'est son père. Il voulait être un vrai Lord Stark, il le fallait si son père venait à mourir au terme de cette bataille.

« Lord Stark, les troupes vont se mettre en chemin, il est temps de partir. Jaime Lannister est déjà prêt, tous n'attendent plus que vous mon seigneur.

-J'arrive. Attendez, avez-vous vu ma mère ? Je me suis enfermé dans cette pièce des heures durant et elle n'est pas venue, ça m'étonne, est-elle au chevet de Bran ?

-Non Lord, maintenant que vous m'en parlez, cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu non plus, elle est peut-être en forêt, cela lui prend souvent, vous le savez-bien.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, je voulais seulement lui dire au revoir avant de partir…

-Excusez-moi jeune Lord mais nous n'avons pas le temps, nous devons partir maintenant. » Robb se releva alors et pris son épée qui était posée contre le mur. Il ne portait pas son armure mais ses serviteurs avaient pris le temps de lui préparer sur un mannequin juste au fond de la salle. Il la regarda avec effroi, cette armure était signe de sang, signe de sa mort peut-être. Il l'enfila quand même, avec beaucoup de mal car il le faisait seul, c'était la tâche d'un homme de mettre son armure et ainsi il la réalisait. Malgré le tissu qui lui couvrait la peau. Le froid de l'acier lui touchait la peau, le poids de l'armure lui tassait les épaules et il savait qu'il allait devoir subir ceci durant de longues heures, de longs jours et de longs mois.

Robb monta sur son cheval, son loup se plaça à ses côtés, lui aussi prêt à combattre. Jaime Lannister arriva à sa hauteur : « Ainsi vous amenez votre loup au combat. J'espère que vous maitrisez cette bête et qu'elle ne va pas attaquer l'un de mes hommes sur un coup de tête.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Ser Jaime, je l'ai très bien dressé, et il attaquera qui je veux, quand je veux. » Robb commença à avancer stoppant la conversation avec Jaime, il n'aimait pas parler avec lui. En effet il était plus vieux que lui et donc tout deux n'avait pas la même vision du monde et surtout, ce Ser Lannister l'inquiétait, il n'arrivait pas à avoir confiance en lui.

 _ **Jaime**_

D'après les éclaireurs, les Bolton étaient très proches, la bataille allait avoir lieu très prochainement, le jour suivant certainement. Jaime polît son épée en prévention. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre ici, sa sœur lui manquait tellement _Cersei, j'espère qu'elle va bien, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, pourvu qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas de m'être absenté_ …Même son frère Tyrion lui manquait, il le faisait souvent rire, surtout quand tous deux se retrouvaient dans une taverne pour boire à la gloire de leur famille ou seulement pour partager un instant tous les deux. Cersei n'aimait pas Tyrion, Jaime lui oui, et Cersei lui en voulait tellement pour ça. Jaime portait toujours son armure, au cas où une bataille inopinée arrivait, mais celle-ci était lourde, peu pratique. En effet il devait être protégé, mais Jaime n'aimait pas être ainsi limité dans ses mouvements. Même si cette armure était très belle avec ses lions en or incrustés dessus, Jaime n'aimait pas la porter, porter cette armure c'était comme tuer des milliers de soldats car Jaime savait que lorsqu'il portait cette armure, des vies allaient être sacrifiées.

Jaime décida de rejoindre Robb dans la tente principale afin de peaufiner leur plan d'attaque, il devait être au point afin que celle-ci se termine au plus vite, il ne voulait pas que la guerre dure trop longtemps, il voulait rentrer auprès de Cersei et auprès de ses enfants. Jaime entra dans la tente sans s'annoncer, il surprit Robb en train d'analyser le plan de bataille, appuyé sur la table tel un vrai chef de guerre. Robb se leva et regarda Jaime dans les yeux avec un regard noir typique aux Stark et il lui demanda « Ser Jaime ? Que faites-vous ici ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

-Et bien, voyez-vous nous avons une guerre et cette guerre n'est pas seulement la vôtre, nous aussi nous avons une part dans ce combat a amené.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Cette bataille vise principalement à sauver mon père.

-Et protéger le Nord par la même occasion. Mon père préfère Lord Eddard en tant que gouverneur plutôt que ce fou de Bolton. Vous savez mon père ne l'a jamais aimé. Mais je pense que c'est parce ce bon vieux Bolton a battu mon père lors d'un tournois il y a quelques années de cela, dit-il avec un air rieur.

-Ser Jaime, nous ne sommes pas ici pour rire, nous sommes en tant de guerre, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

-Ah vous les Stark, toujours sombre et austère, c'est pour cela qu'il est difficile de s'amuser avec vous. Bon trêve de bavardages inutiles, comment allons-nous attaquer ces fichus Bolton ?

-Ensembles, de face, le loup et le lion unis, personne n'attend une telle alliance n'est-ce pas ? Et bien nous allons leur montrer qu'elle est possible et qu'elle est puissante. Nous allons les écraser Ser Jaime, les écraser.

 ** _Catelyn_**

Catelyn arriva au camp de Bolton, tous ses soldats étaient en train de mettre des armures, ils se préparaient pour le combat, _pauvre Robb, je ne serai pas là pour l'accompagner dans cette lourde tâche, mais son père lui sera_ _là_ ! Catelyn se présenta alors aux soldats gardant le camp, quand celle-ci déclina son identité, les soldats rirent en disant « Sérieusement Lady ? Vous êtes venue !? Mais vous êtes stupide ! AHAHAH

-Soldat ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on parle à une Lady voyons ! lança Bolton derrière.

-Oui, Bien sûr, désolé lord Bolton.

-Allez, venez, suivez-moi Lady Stark. » Catelyn le suivit sans rien dire jusqu'à une grande tente dans laquelle se trouvait plusieurs hommes en armures. Bolton lui dit alors « Ainsi vous êtes venue, quel courage ! Mais quelle stupidité !

-Comment ça ? Que voulez-vous dire ? J'ai fait ça pour protéger mon mari, mon fils.

-Attendez, vous avez vraiment cru que je tiendrai parole ? AHAH ! Vous me faites bien rire, je ne tiens jamais mes paroles, JAMAIS !

-Quoi, je…. Je ne comprends pas…., dit Catelyn en retenant ses larmes.

-Lord Stark ne sortira pas d'ici avant que je sois mort ! Et là, vous venez de m'offrir un autre otage, mais c'est parfait ! Je n'en demandais pas mieux. Du cou je dois vous remercier.

-VOUS ETES UN LACHE ! EDDARD VOUS FAISAIT CONFIANCE, JE VOUS FAISAIS CONFIANCE, VOUS AVEZ ETE UN DE NOS BANNERET PENDANT… » Mais elle fut coupée par un coup de poing reçu par un homme d'après les ordres de Bolton.

« CHUT, lady Stark, je parle, vous écoutez, vous vous taisez ! Je compte vous utiliser, vous tuer ? Non, trop direct, ah je sais vous vendre. Qui vous achèterez ? Mais je sais, Petyr Baelish je suis sûre qu'il serait très heureux de cette transaction.

-Vous êtes un monstre, vous serez puni pour ça, brûlez dans les sept enfers.

-Je sais je sais, mais ce que vous devez comprendre c'est que pour survivre ici, il faut savoir tromper, il faut être un menteur et avoir la volonté de tuer. Pour survivre à Westeros il faut être un monstre cruel et ça je vous conseille de vite le comprendre ou alors vous allez vite mourir. »

 ** _Jaime_**

Jaime mit sont heaume et prit son bouclier, il était temps, les troupes Lannister étaient alignées aux côtés des troupes Stark. Les étendards Lannister dansaient dans le vent avec ceux des Stark. Jaime longea ses troupes, tous, Stark, Lannister, étaient fébriles, leurs mains tremblaient, ils n'arrivaient pas à tenir leurs lances droites. Ainsi était l'atmosphère avant cette bataille. Un silence régnait dans l'assemblée, seuls les bruits des corbeaux apportant les messages des éclaireurs et le bruit des sabots des chevaux sur le sol résonnaient. Jaime devait se montrer fort devant ses troupes mais il n'y arrivait pas, il venait d'avoir un message disant que les troupes des Bolton étaient deux fois plus nombreuses que prévu. Cette bataille allait être plus dure que prévu et tous le savaient, même si personne n'osait se l'avouer. Jaime arriva au-devant de ses troupes, Robb Stark était déjà là, armé de son épée et de son bouclier orné du loup géant des Stark. Jaime releva la visière de son casque afin de pouvoir dire quelques mots à Robb : « Je viens d'avoir un message, les troupes sont deux fois plus nombreuses que prévu. Nous devons nous montrer forts, la bataille sera dure, nous ne la gagnerons peut être pas, mais on peut très bien perdre une bataille et gagner la guerre.

-Je sais, le mot s'est répandu parmi les soldats, le moral dans les troupes est au plus bas Ser Jaime. Mais ne nous affolons pas, nous sommes tous très bien équipés, nous pouvons très bien gagner ! Nous avons la volonté, nous avons la force, nous avons les hommes. » Robb enleva alors son heaume et se tourna alors vers les soldats qui étaient tous alignés derrière lui et il leur cria : « Soldats ! En effet Bolton a une grande armée, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est imbattable ! Ici nous sommes chez nous ! Chez les Stark de Winterfell, ce sont nos terres et nous n'allons pas les laisser aux mains des Bolton ! NOUS ! STARK ! LANNISTER ! Nous allons décimer ces personnes qui veulent nous décimer ! Ils nous pensent faibles ? NON ! NOUS ALLONS LES EXTERMINER ! NOUS, TOUS ENSEMBLE ! NOUS ALLONS TUER CETTE VERMINE BOLTON QUI EST EN TRAIN D'ENVAHIR CE ROYAUME ! » Les soldats crièrent en signe de ralliement au discours de Robb. Jaime sortit son épée du fourreau et la leva au ciel : « SUS AUX BOLTON ! POUR LE NORD ET POUR WESTEROS ! » Tous levèrent leurs lances, épées ou poings au son de ce cri. Robb et Jaime lancèrent alors leurs chevaux, ils les lancèrent en direction de l'ennemi. Ils avancèrent vers la guerre et vers la mort.

Ils étaient là, juste en face, l'un devait juste donner le signal pour que la bataille soit lancée, une épée levée au ciel, un cri, n'importe quoi pouvait lancer l'assaut. Mais qui le ferait en premier. Tous les hommes étaient en lignes, de même dans les lignes adverses. Robb et Jaime se lancèrent un regard furtif, tous deux baissèrent leurs visières et mirent leurs mains sur la garde de leurs épées prêt pour le combat. Robb cria alors : « POUR LE NORD » ce à quoi répondit Jaime « POUR WESTEROS » et tout brandirent leurs épées vers le ciel ce à quoi les soldats répondirent par des cris et par des bruits de lances sur le sol ou par des bruits d'épées fracassants des boucliers. L'assaut été lancé, les deux camps se mirent à courir l'un face à l'autre. Heureusement pour eux, les Bolton n'avaient pas d'archers, ce qui leur donnait un avantage certain, par contre des soldats Lannister avaient déjà commencé à tirer sur les Bolton, en touchant certains en pleine tête, ou alors en touchant simplement les montures qui s'écroulaient au sol avec leurs cavaliers. Jaime les voyait se rapprocher de plus en plus, l'impact, il allait arriver, le moment où sa lame rencontrera celle d'un autre Bolton. Les cris ses faisaient de plus en plus puissants, des cris de douleurs mais aussi des cris de rage. Puis ce fut le choc, Jaime planta son épée dans le premier soldat qu'il rencontra le mettant ainsi à terre. Sa monture continua à courir permettant à Jaime de faucher plusieurs hommes sur son passage. Il regarda furtivement à sa gauche et vit Robb qui faisait de même, avec moins d'agilité mais il s'en sortait tout de même. Mais un choc fit tomber Jaime, un énorme homme venait de planter son épée pile dans le cœur de son cheval faisant tomber Jaime à terre. Il se releva de suite mais il sentit une intense douleur dans son épaule droite, mais il ne devait pas céder à la douleur, pas maintenant. Des hommes l'entouraient, il arriva à planter son épée dans l'œil dans soldat tant bien que mal. Mais heureusement pour lui des soldats Stark arrivèrent vers lui en soutien. Il n'était pas seul. Mais il aperçut au loin Robb Stark entouré de soldats Bolton, seul. Il se précipita alors vers lui en espérant qu'il ne tombe pas avant qu'il n'arrive. Mais d'autres lui barraient le passage. Il arriva à en tuer deux mais un troisième lui planta une lance dans la jambe ce qui lui fit sortir un cri de douleur mais heureusement, un soldat Lannister tua son assaillant d'un coup d'épée dans le dos. Jaime se rapprocha de Robb. Il remarqua qu'il avait été touché à l'épaule. Mais qu'il arrivait à se battre tout de même avec vaillance. Jaime voulu donner un coup à un autre soldat mais son épaule se bloqua, il changea alors son épée de main, la passant dans la main gauche mais il avait beaucoup de mal pour se battre avec cette main, il n'était pas habitué, il aurait dû être habitué. Mais Jaime vu une ouverture afin de rejoindre Robb il s'y engouffra en planta son épée dans les côtés du dernier soldat qui lui barrait le passage. Il retira alors son heaume afin d'avoir une meilleur vision de la scène au risque de se prendre un coup sur la tête. Robb le regarda avec surprise lui demandant : « Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » ce à quoi répondit Jaime « Je viens vous aider voyons ! Vous, attention derrière vous, un fichu Bolton ! »

-Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul.

-Vous êtes sûr, lui dit-il en lui montrant avec la poignée de son épée sa blessure à l'épaule.

-Parlez pour vous, lui répondit Robb en lui indiquant la blessure à la jambe de Jaime.

-Vous, marquez... un point » Ils n'arrivaient plus à se parler, trop d'hommes les entouraient. Mais d'autres soldats alliés arrivèrent en renfort. Ils éliminèrent ensemble un bon nombre de soldats, mais pas assez, alors que Robb venait de planter son épée dans les côtés d'un homme le mettant à terre, ce dernier se releva et assena un violent coup sur la tête de Robb qui tomba à terre de suite. « ROBB » cria Jaime. Il se dirigea vers l'ennemi qui venait d'assener le coup sur Robb et il lui trancha la tête d'un coup sec. Jaime se pencha vers Robb et le secoua, il fallait qu'il le réveille, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici « ROBB, ROBB, LEVE TOI ! MAINTENANT, ON N'A PAS LE TEMPS DE FAIRE DE SIESTE MON GARS ! » Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Mais Jaime, trop concentré sur Robb, ne vit pas le coup qui venait pas derrière, et un homme lui planta une épée dans l'épaule gauche. Le muscle avait dû être touché car il n'arrivait pas à lever le bras pour se défendre. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son autre épaule car elle lui faisait horriblement souffrir. C'était la fin, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il ne pouvait même pas se défendre. Il aurait bien utilisé ces jambes mes l'homme était bien trop protégé pour qu'un simple coup de pied le mettent à terre. Jaime n'eut alors le temps de rien faire, l'homme lui planta une épée dans les reins. Jaime tomba alors à terre, le sang coulait à flot par sa blessure, sa tête tournait, il ne voyait plus rien tout se brouilla, il se tourna alors vers Robb qui était toujours inconscient et refermât ses yeux sur un écran noir.


	6. Chapitre 6 - L'engagement

**Chapitre 6 - Un engagement**

 ** _Sansa_**

Elle était plantée face au miroir, sur un podium, deux couturières s'afféraient autour d'elle pour que sa robe de mariée soit parfaite et soit parfaitement adaptée à son frêle corps. La robe était très lourde, elle était doublée, brodé avec de nombreuses dorures et à ceci s'ajoutait une énorme cape rouge avec le lion Lannister dans le dos. Sansa osa alors poser une question : « pourquoi le lion Lannister ? Joffrey est un Baratheon avant tout… non ?

-Lady, c'est ainsi, c'est une volonté de la reine mère, nous n'y pouvons rien. Mais étant donné que c'est la famille Lannister qui organise le mariage, c'est logique…

-Oui vous avez sans doute raison….. Mais… » Sansa fut interrompu par claquement sur la porte.

« Excusez-moi Lady Sansa mais c'est votre sœur qui…. » Une jeune fille habillée d'une robe bouffante rentra dans la pièce en pestant.

« C'est ton mariage je sais mais regarde l'horreur que je dois porter ! TOI, tu portes une jolie robe et moi ? Une robe de poupée ! C'est toujours toi qui a les jolies choses, et moi ? J'ai quoi ? RIEN !

-Arya…

-Je ne peux pas porter un pantalon pour ton mariage ? AH OUI C'EST VRAI, je ne peux pas car je suis la sœur de la mariée pff…

-Arya…

-Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? Je vais devoir rester toute la soirée en regardant des vieux s'empiffrer et boire et moi ? Je ne pourrai toucher à rien car je suis trop petite etc. etc. … tu sais Sansa

-ARYA » Elle arrêta de parler, comme si elle était surprise que Sansa hausse le ton sur elle, pourtant elle en avait l'habitude. Mais Sansa était emplie de colère envers sa sœur et cela se faisait ressentir dans le regard qu'elle lançait à cette dernière.

« Arya, pour une fois dans ma vie JE suis importante et pour une fois dans ma vie tous les yeux vont être rivés sur moi, alors POUR UNE FOIS, peux-tu éviter de te plaindre ?

-Mais Sansa…. Je….

-QUOI ENCORE !? TU GACHES TOUJOURS TOUT !

-Sansa… je suis…. Je suis désolée. » Des larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Arya et cette dernière s'échappa en courant, elle voulait échapper à sa sœur.

Sansa s'assit alors sur la banquette la plus proche, les couturières étaient toujours là, choquées par la scène. Mais Sansa décida de se lever et commença à courir pour rattraper sa sœur mais une main lui attrapa le bras, elle se retourna et vit lord Tyrion qui lui dit alors : « Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'abimer votre belle robe pour cela, laissez-la se calmer, ça ira mieux après.

-Mais c'est ma faute si elle est comme ça…

-Elle est jeune, mais elle comprendra, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Merci Lord Tyrion.

-Oh excusez-moi j'avais un message à vous faire passer, le mariage est avancé à après-demain, il me semble qu'il est grand temps de resserrer l'alliance entre les Lannister et les Stark, surtout après la lourde défaite qu'a subit nos armées.

-QUOI ? Après-demain, mais je ne suis pas prête, je dois...

-Vous ne serez jamais prête pour épouser un homme comme Joffrey, je vous l'assure, sur ce Lady Sansa. » Le nain la quitta d'une légère révérence et il laissa seule dans le couloir. Il avait raison, il fallait être fou pour épouser un homme comme Joffrey. Il était violent, insultant, il ne la respectait en aucun cas… mais au début elle l'aimait, _Puis-je l'aimer à nouveau ? Puis-je apprécier sa compagnie à nouveau ? Comment vais-je accepter qu'il me touche ? Va-t-il me faire du mal comme il en fait aux autres ?_ Sansa hésitait quant à l'attitude de Joffrey, il était mauvais envers les autres, peu envers elle… Mais elle ne souhaitait pas vivre tout sa vie avec un homme affable avide de sang, de guerre et ignoble avec ses serviteurs. _Et si je devenais comme lui ? Et si moi aussi je me comportais mal avec les autres ? C'est déjà ce que j'ai fait à Arya… Cela ne doit pas se reproduire, je…_ « Lady Sansa, nous devons finir votre robe pour le mariage, il est avancé et nous avons encore beaucoup de travail

-J'arrive, mais attendez quelques instants. » Sansa laissa les deux couturières et courra retrouver sa sœur Arya.

 ** _Robb_**

Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et sa vision était brouillée, il se réveilla tant bien que mal et essaya de se relever mais il n'y arrive pas, il revoyait la bataille dans sa tête. Il revoyait les morts, il revoyait le sang mais il revoyait aussi sa chute. Il pouvait presque percevoir le visage de l'homme qui lui a assené le coup. Mais un élément le perturbé, un cri, une voix, c'était…. _Celle de Ser Jaime…_ C'est lui qui l'avait sauvé, protégé… _pourquoi ? Comment ? Nos familles sont ennemies ? Ainsi cet homme était courageux ? Il n'était pas seulement le régicide, le parjure, le traitre ?_ La vue de Robb revenait peu à peu, il pouvait percevoir la tente qui l'entourait, il essaya de se relever sur ces coudes mais lorsqu'il essaya de lever ses épaules, des mains l'en empêchèrent. Une jeune femme était penchée au-dessus de lui et lui dit : « Vous ne devez pas bouger, vous avez sans doute subit un lourd traumatisme avec le coup qui vous a été porté, reposez-vous je m'occupe de vous. » Robb ne connaissait pas cette jeune femme, elle était très belle avec sa peau brune et ses longs cheveux bruns emmêlés. Robb remarqua que la robe de la jeune femme était tachée de sang, plus ou moins sec. Robb essaya de parler, mais peu de mots sortaient de sa bouche, il put seulement dire « Vous…et vous…qui…. Vous… ?

-Talisa, née Maegyr, je suis guérisseuse, je me suis occupée de votre armée mais aussi de celle des Lannister. Elles ne sont pas en forme, vous avez subit de grandes pertes et une lourde défaite.

-Et…Ser... Ser… Jaime ?

-L'autre ? Le blond ? Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, sa blessure est très profonde, et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. De plus j'ai peur que sa plaie soit infectée, mais j'ai fait tout mon possible pour le sauver. De plus son épaule est touchée aussi, j'ai peur qu'un muscle important soit touché et qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser son bras convenablement. Il va survivre, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais sa convalescence va être longue et dure, la vôtre sera dure, mais beaucoup plus courte, enfin je l'espère. » Elle lui fit un large sourire. Elle plaisait beaucoup à Robb, il était rare pour Robb de voir une femme s'occuper aussi bien de lui hormis sa mère et les septa.

« Je dois vous laisser maintenant, j'ai d'autres vies à sauver vous savez…

-Bi..Bien… » Et la jeune femme laissa Robb seul dans sa tente dans laquelle Robb s'assoupie à nouveau.

Robb venait de se réveiller à nouveau, sa vue n'était plus brouillée du tout et il pouvait même voir de la lumière en tournant sa tête, il décida d'essayer de se lever, cette fois personne n'était là pour l'arrêter. Il arriva à s'assoir sur le lit, sa tête le faisait toujours souffrir mais c'était supportable. Il remarqua qu'il portait toujours la tunique en lin blanche qu'il avait porté durant la bataille, enfin elle n'était plus très blanche, du sang sec entourait le col est descendait le long de son torse. A ceci s'ajoute son pantalon en lin brun, qui était jonché de terre et de boue. Robb essaya de se mettre sur pieds, mais une femme entra dans la tente, et le repoussa sur le lit.

« Lord Stark, vous ne devez pas vous lever. » C'était Talisa, la guérisseuse. Mais Robb décida de l'affronter en restant assis et en ne se recouchant pas, alors celle-ci continua : « Vous devriez rester coucher un temps, il se peut que…

-Je vais bien, je vais mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas. Regardez, je peux parler normalement maintenant.

-Oui, mais…

-Vous vous inquiétez trop Lady, pourrais-je voir autre chose que de l'inquiétude sur votre visage ? Comme de la joie par exemple, un sourire. » Ce qui fit rire Talisa. Mais cet instant d'amusement fut coupé par flash, Robb demanda alors : « Je, excusez-moi de vous demander ça, mais où est ma mère ? Je ne l'ai pas vu et pourtant elle est bien la première à venir nous voir dans ce genre de cas, vous savez c'est une mère…

-Je…. Ce…. Je… comment dire…

-Que ? Que ses passe-t-il ? Dites !

-Et bien, elle est partie dans le camp de Bolton, enfin pour libérer votre père parait-il. Enfin je ne sais pas trop, je ne sais pas tout, seulement ce que l'on me dit.

-QUOI ! ELLE EST PARTIE ! NON MAIS

-Calmez-vous, ne vous énervez pas, c'est trop tard…

-Ma faute, c'est ma faute, j'aurai dû la retenir, je suis un fils horrible.

-Non, voyez, je…

-Comment pouvez le savoir ? Vous n'étiez pas là ! Vous ne connaissez même pas ma mère. » Robb remarqua une légère tristesse dans le regard de Talisa, il l'avait blessée alors que celle-ci voulait juste l'aider. Il lui dit alors en lui prenant les mains: « Excusez-moi, je suis un peu…. Impulsif. Mais… donc mon père est au camp ? Bolton a bien fait l'échange comme convenu dans le contrat ?

-Là est le problème, Bolton les retiens tous les deux désormais, il a envoyé un corbeau mais vu votre état, vos conseillers ne voulaient pas vous déranger avec cette histoire.

-Je comprends tout à fait, mais ils doivent payer, les Bolton doivent payer. Ils ont insulté ma famille ! Ils veulent nous mettre en prison ? AH ! La belle histoire ! Et bien non, nous allons les détruire jusqu'au dernier pour se venger de ce qu'ils nous ont fait ! L'hiver vient Lady Talisa et quand il sera là, mieux vaut être de notre côté pour survivre. » Soudain, un homme habillé d'une armure entra dans la tente coupant ainsi le discours de Robb, il s'excusa pour l'entrée si impromptu et annonça : « Lord Stark, vous êtes demandez de suite à la tente principale, on m'a dit que vous deviez vous dépêcher, que cela était urgent.

-Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais un conseiller ne peut pas me remplacer ? C'est pour ça qu'ils sont là !

-Non, ils veulent vous voir en personne.

-« Ils » comment ça ?

-Je… juste dépêcher vous, je vous en supplie.

-D'accord, j'arrive. » Robb remarqua ce Talisa lui lança en regard de désapprobation mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il devait rejoindre ses conseillers, il lui dit seulement : « Ecoutez Lady Talisa, je n'ai pas le choix, je suis le chef de la maison Stark pour le moment ce qui fait que j'ai des responsabilités, donc, je dois y aller, vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-Je ne suis pas une enfant vous savez. » Talisa quitta alors Robb, mais il savait qu'elle était énervée à cause de ça mais elle savait pertinemment que Robb ne l'avait pas ce choix. Il se leva alors tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers son armure, _je ne peux pas mettre tout ça, je ne vais le supporter…_ Il se dirigea alors vers une malle qui se trouvait au pied de son lit et il en sortit une tunique de cuir, similaire à celle que porte son père, et une lourde cape noire. Il enfila alors la tunique qu'il plaça par-dessus la chemise de lin qu'il portait depuis la bataille. Il la serra d'une longue ceinture de cuir et il plaça la cape sur ses épaules, il remarqua aussi le large bandage qu'il avait sur la tête qui avait certainement était changé plus d'une fois. Il finit alors par enfiler ses bottes, trouées à cause d'un coup d'épée certainement.

Robb sortis de la tente et il subit le froid du Nord, et se dépêcha alors de rejoindre la tente principale qui était à quelques pas de là. Il remarqua que les soldats le saluaient à son passage, soldat Stark mais aussi des soldats Lannister. Il approcha alors de la tente principale et vu une nuée de blason Lannister voler au vent, _ainsi des renforts sont arrivés ? C'est sans doute pour cela que je suis convoqué._ Robb continua alors de marcher, il arriva face à la tente principale, deux soldats Stark bouchaient le passage, ils se poussèrent à la vue de Robb et il entra dans la tente. Tous étaient assis autour d'une large table de bois, certains buvaient, d'autres mangeaient, mais tout ceci autour d'une immense carte du royaume de Westeros. Mais Robb aperçu une seule personne, appuyé sur la table face à lui, présidant ainsi l'assemblée. Mais Robb remarqua que personne ne l'avait remarqué, il décida alors de s'annoncer lui-même, il se clarifia la voix : « Vous m'avez demandé ? Me voici. Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer dans un tel état Lord Tywin Lannister, et j'en suis désolé.

-Lord Robb Stark, le jeune loup, c'est ainsi que l'on vous surnomme dans mes rangs, lui dit-il d'un ton sec. » Tywin s'approcha de Robb et une fois à sa hauteur, il lui prit la main pour la serrer. Alors Robb continua : « Je suis désolé pour votre fils, une guérisseuse s'occupe lui je… » Robb tourna la tête et vit Jaime attablé, la mine déconfite, le teint blanc. Un de ses bras était porté en écharpe. Il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien. Tywin continua alors : « Regardez-le ! Il va très bien, c'est un grand chevalier, il peut se remettre de tout très facilement. Bon assez parlé d'enfantillages, nos deux maisons sont unies, votre sœur va épouser mon petit-fils demain, c'est parfait. Mais maintenant, nous devons juste écraser notre ennemi commun pour parfaire notre royaume. Demain, nous allons lancer notre dernière offensive sur les Bolton et nous allons enfin gagner cette foutue guerre.

-Et récupérer mon père, et mon père.

-Oui… bien sûr » Robb vit un large sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Tywin, il n'avait aucune confiance en lui, mais il devait le croire pour libérer sa famille, il devait le suivre pour conserver le Nord.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Une fin

**Chapitre 7 - Une fin...**

 ** _Sansa_**

Sansa sentait son corset qui lui rentrait dans les côtes, il la serrait tellement. Sansa avait beau leur dire, mais rien n'y faisait, les servantes répétaient sans cesse « non, non, ordre de la reine, parfaite, ordre ». Elle parlait très peu la langue de Westeros, Sansa ne savait pas d'où elles venaient, loin certainement. _Je m'en fiche de s'avoir d'où elles viennent, aujourd'hui c'est ma journée….ma journée…._ Une servante lui tirait les cheveux pour lui faire une immense tresse, les cheveux roux flamboyants de Sansa brillaient avec le soleil qui rentrait par la fenêtre. Tous s'affairaient autour d'elle, ce qui faisait plaisir à Sansa mais tout ça pour une chose _épouser un monstre._ Sansa le savait, elle épousait une personne horrible mais elle n'avait pas le choix, sa famille avait ordonné ce mariage et elle allait le faire pour eux. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Sans fit volteface, une servante ouvrit la porte et Lord Tyrion Lannister fit son entrée : «Bonjour Lady Sansa, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais on m'a chargé de venir vous chercher, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

-Je le sais bien, mais pourquoi vous venez ? Où est Joffrey ?, lui répondit Sansa sur un ton hautain.

-Lady Sansa je…. Vous savez votre père étant prisonnier des Bolton et votre frère étant au combat… il n'y a personne pour vous mener à l'autel, c'est donc à moi que reviens cette tâche.

-A vous ? Pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi pas… je ne sais pas moi un chevalier ou…. Je vais être reine tout de même.

-Je vous comprends, je vous fais honte c'est cela ? Mais vous savez ça ne m'enchante pas non plus de mener une jeune fille aussi importune que vous. Une reine se doit de respecter ses sujets jeune fille, peu importe leur physique, même si ils sont différents.

-Je… Je suis…. » Mais Sansa ne put terminer sa phrase, Lord Tyrion était déjà sorti de la chambre. Sansa s'en voulait, elle n'aurait pas dû _je suis un monstre, horrible, comme Joffrey, c'est bien pour ça que je vais être sa femme. Nous sommes tous les deux d'horribles personnes._

« Lady Sansa vous prêtes, vous allez » lui fit remarquer une des servantes ce à qui Sansa ne répondit même pas, elle était bien trop perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se leva et sentit la traine de sa robe tomber derrière elle. Elle sentait la masse des tissus qui l'enveloppaient. Sa robe était bordée au fil d'or. Des lions et des loups ornaient le bas de sa robe, pour marquer son appartenant à ces deux maisons maintenant. Sansa se sentait puissante dans cette robe, elle se sentait belle et femme pour une fois. Elle traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte, Lord Tyrion l'attendait toujours au dehors de la pièce. Sansa voulait se racheter, elle décida de lui tendre sa main pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas honte de lui mais ce dernier l'ignora et avança en lui tournant le dos. Sansa le suivi alors, jusqu'à la salle de cérémonie sous le lourd soleil de Port-Réal. Plus elle avançait et plus elle sentait le poids des responsabilités qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle allait devenir rein de Westeros, tous vont connaitre son nom _tous vont m'aimer, me détester, m'insulter, me…._ Elle entendit le bruit des invités qui se trouvaient dans le septuaire, elle eut un haut le cœur, une frayeur. Elle voulait s'échapper mais elle ne pouvait pas, des gardes se trouvaient derrière elle. Il était trop tard, _je dois tout assumer maintenant._ Le grand septuaire de Baelor était bondé de monde, Sansa n'en connaissait aucun, elle put seulement apercevoir sa sœur qui se trouvait au-devant à côté de la reine. Elle portait une robe bleue qui n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Mais tous étaient en place, c'était à Sansa de faire son entrée. Tyrion lui donna alors son bras, sans lui accorder un regard, sans lui accorder un sourire. Une faible musique se fit attendre et la salle entière devint silencieuse. Sansa souri et essaya d'ignorer toutes ses personnes qui la regardaient d'un air hautain, d'un air dédaigneux ou encore avec de la jalousie. Sansa ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, mais elle devait se montrer forte face à eux. Elle ne les regarda pas et se concentra sur Joffrey qui se trouvait au bout de l'allée. La marche lui paraissait longue, interminable, elle rencontra soudainement la main de Joffrey qui la prit sous son aile. Sansa avait maintenant lié son destin.

« Sansa je peux y aller s'il te plait ! Je n'aime pas être ici, je préfère être dans ma chambre », supplia Arya. Cela devait faire deux heures que les festivités avaient commencées et Joffrey n'avait presque pas adressé la parole à Sansa, il ne faisait que boire avec des hommes que Sansa ne connaissait pas _des chevaliers ? Des gardes ? Ou de simples cousins ?_ Sansa ne sen sentait pas à sa place et la présence d'Arya l'aidait à garder la face. « SANSA ! Je suis fatiguée ! » Sansa regardait au dehors, en effet la nuit était noire, même pas une lune ne relevait le tout. _Quelle heure de la nuit est-il ? le temps passe si lentement…._ « SANSA !

-Arya s'il te plait….. J'en ai assez, si je ne suis pas assez intéressante pour toi alors pars ! » Arya se tut et quitta Sansa en courant. Ainsi Sansa se retrouva seule, elle regarda les invités tout autour d'elle, certains étaient attablés, buvaient, mangeaient, discutaient. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Sansa était seule, attablé, elle n'avait presque rien mangé, elle n'arrivait même plus à sourire. Elle traversa la salle de son regard et rencontra celui de la reine, _malheureusement._ Celle-ci se leva et se dirigea vers elle. _Oh non…. Qu'ai-je fait encore ?_ Sansa remarqua la longue robe que portait la reine. Elle ne portait même pas le deuil de son mari. Sa robe était d'un rouge flamboyant avec un large dos dénudé. Plus elle se rapprochait et plus Sansa se sentait mal à l'aise. Cersei s'assit à côté d'elle et elle lui prit les mains : « Sansa, ma douce Sansa, pourquoi es-tu si triste ? » Sansa ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de tourner la tête vers Joffrey. Cersei continua alors « Je vois… tu sais, tu vas devoir vivre toute ta vie avec cet homme, ne le renie pas dès le jour de vos fiançailles. » Sansa comprenait ce que lui disait la reine, mais cet homme la dégoutait, il ne faisait même pas attention à elle. De plus Sansa ne voulait pas s'amuser, sa famille n'était même pas là, elle était seule face à ces inconnus : _je ne suis pas à ma place ici._ Sansa se tourna alors vers la reine et lui dit d'un ton assuré « je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils, je sais ce que je fais. Vous avez peut-être souffert avec Robert mais ça ne sera pas mon cas, je vais réussir à la gérer. Ne vous méprenez pas je suis plus forte que ce que vous pensez. » Sansa vit le visage de Cersei se transformer, un sourire maléfique se dessina sur son visage. Cersei se leva alors et frappa des mains pour faire taire l'assemblée : « Bonsoir à tous, la nuit est tombée depuis bien trop longtemps, il est temps de coucher nos mariés. » Sansa ne savait que faire, c'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, le moment où… _non non je ne dois pas… non n'y penses pas, oh non._ Joffrey se tourna vers sa mère et s'avança vers elle : « Mère ! Je m'amusais et vous avez tout gâché ! Allez venez Lady Sansa, laissons tous ces gens ici, je ne veux plus voir personne juste vous ma Lady. » Joffrey prit les mains de Sansa et celle-ci se leva. Cersei essaya pourtant de protester « Mais Joffrey, tu ne suis pas la coutume ? Je...

\- MERE TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je suis le roi, je fais comme je veux, je vais la mener seule jusqu'à mon lit. Je suis un homme je peux le faire je pense. » Sansa n'osa rien dire mais avant de quitter la pièce elle regarda la reine qui était rouge de colère, _je vais le payer un jour je le sais._

Joffrey parlait encore et encore pendant le trajet jusqu'à la chambre. Il lui racontait toutes les paroles des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées aujourd'hui. Sansa n'osait même pas le couper, pour une fois il lui parlait avec le cœur et sans être insultant envers quiconque. Il était jovial, joyeux pour une fois, _dire que tout ceci est seulement dû à l'alcool._ Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Joffrey, ce dernier ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Sansa en lui tira le bras. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était déjà venue une fois dans cette chambre, lorsqu'elle est arrivée avec son père, la pièce était pleine de vêtements, de valises et d'objets en tout genre. Là, la pièce était rangée, un large bureau ainsi que des commodes et un lit trônaient désormais dans cette chambre. Des bougies illuminaient la chambre lui donnant un aspect chaleureux. Sansa se sentait presque à l'aise ici. Joffrey lâcha la main de Sansa pour poser la couronne qui se trouvait sur sa tête sur le bureau en bois. Il retourna alors face à Sansa et lui dit « ma douce lady Sansa, nous y voilà enfin. Je vais être doux comme toujours. » Il prit la cape de Sansa et lui retira doucement pour la poser à terre. Il resta ainsi bloqué, ne sachant que faire. Sansa voulu alors l'aider « je vais me déshabiller, je peux le faire.

-euh… oui oui fait, je… allez-y je vais faire de même de mon côté. » Sansa se dirigea alors vers le lit pour pouvoir y déposer ses habits. Elle retira alors les lourds tissus de sa robe qu'elle déposa au pied du lit. Puis elle desserra avec difficulté son corset. Mais quand elle l'eut fait, elle put enfin respirer librement. Sansa était toujours à côté du lit, presque nue, il ne restait que ces bas à enlever. Elle était dos à Joffrey, elle ne pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait. Mais soudain elle sentit des bras l'entourer. Ces bras lui paraissaient chauds sur sa peau nue. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à Joffrey qui l'embrassa, puis la souleva pour la poser sur le lit.

 ** _Robb_**

La bataille avait été rude, Robb avait perdu des hommes, mais les Lannister aussi. Robb pouvait toujours apercevoir l'étendard Stark qui flottait dans les mains de quelques hommes. De même pour les étendards Lannister. Robb avait perdu son cheval, il devait continuer à pied, mais Tywin lui avait toujours son cheval qu'il menait d'une main de fer. La bataille était gagnée d'avance, plus ils avançaient et plus Robb marchait sur des cadavres de Soldats Bolton. Certains braves essayent de se battre pour l'honneur mais la plupart avaient battu retraite vers le camp. C'était un effet une magnifique victoire. Robb ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. A chaque pas qu'il faisait vers le camp de Bolton, son bonheur montait. Il savait qu'il allait retrouver sa mère et son père et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir les secourir. Ser Tywin se rapprocha de Robb ce qui le surprit, il lui rapporta les nouvelles des éclaireurs : « Bien battu mon gars, comme quoi les nordiens savent eux aussi se battre ! Bon, les éclaireurs m'ont donné de nouvelles informations. Leur armée est décimée, certains soldats se sont retranchés dans le camp à quelques lieus de là, d'autres ont préféré complétement déserté. Bolton n'a presque plus aucun fidèle. Le camp est presque vide Robb, Bolton s'y est retranché mais il sait très bien que sa fin est proche, allons l'exterminer.

-Je suis bien d'accord, et nous avons ma famille qui doit être sauvée, n'oubliez pas !

-Je le sais bien fiston, je le sais bien. » Tywin lança son cheval au trot alors Robb ne put plus le suivre. En effet c'était la fin de Bolton, _Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait !_

Robb pu enfin apercevoir les tentes du camp de Bolton, il était presque désert, seuls quelques soldats se frottèrent à eux. Mais ils firent vite tués. Tywin avait abandonné son cheval pour marcher aux côtés de Robb. Ils se rapprochaient de la tente principale. Robb lança alors « regardez, tous les hommes de Bolton se trouvent là, ils tremblent comme des feuilles, ils savent qu'ils vont mourir. » En effet, ils étaient trop peu, les soldats Bolton qui gardaient l'entrée de la grande tente furent tués en seulement quelques minutes. Robb pénétra alors dans la tente, suivi par Tywin Lannister, et il remarqua qu'elle était étonnamment vide : seul Roose était là avec sa mère. Robb lâcha alors : « BOLTON ! ENFIN VOUS ! LACHEZ MA MERE, MON PERE ET VOUS AUREZ LA VIE SAUVE.

-AHAH, car tu crois que je vais me laissez me faire emprisonné ? Dirigé ? Je ne crois pas ! » Robb remarqua que Bolton tenait une lame dans sa main, prête à être plantée dans sa gorge ou encore dans celle de Catelyn. Bolton cria alors : « Maintenant, si vous vous voulez que votre mère survive, laissez-moi partir maintenant et ne me suivez pas. Je vais être libre !

-Cela est impossible, vous êtes un criminel et vous serez puni pour vos actes !, lança Tywin.

-En effet, nous ne pouvons pas laisser vos actes impunis, continua Robb.

-Alors, si c'est comme cela » termina Roose Bolton. Il attrapa alors Catelyn par le bras qui ne pouvait même pas se débattre car elle était attaché aux mains aux pieds et avait la bouche recouverte de tissus. Robb s'avança vers Bolton, il courut vers lui l'épée à la main mais il ne put rien faire. Bolton planta la dague dans le cœur de Catelyn, et la lança à terre. Robb put seulement planter son épée dans l'estomac de Bolton suivi par Tywin qui lui assena le dernier coup dans le cœur. Bolton tomba au sol à côté de Catelyn. Robb tomba à terre, il prit sa mère dans ses bras, il pleura : « Mère mère non non non non » Elle était déjà morte, Robb n'avait pas été assez rapide, il n'avait pas pu la sauver. Il avait du sang plein les mains, de même sur son armure. Il dit alors « Prévenez les soldats, nous allons tous à Vivesaigues. Je veux remettre le corps de ma mère à son fief. Ser Tywin, venez-vous ?

-Je… Toutes mes condoléances Robb, il était une brave femme….

-Je le sais ça, m'accompagniez-vous ? Oui ou non ?

-Non, nous allons ramener le corps de Bolton pour afficher la tête de ce scélérat sur une pique.

-Faites, il le mérite. » Robb sera alors sa mère contre lui, il cria à ses soldats « MON PERE ! Trouvez-le ! Maintenant ! Je le veux en vie ! S'il vous plait, je prie pour qu'il soit en vie. »


End file.
